Un combat pour un amour interdit (en pause )
by Horsiseblue82
Summary: Misaki à aujourd'hui 24 ans, jeune éditeur en charge d'une auteure a succès, qui ne rend pas son manuscrit en retard, tout devrait aller bien n'est-ce pas? Enfin, ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas, un an est passé depuis que son frère l'a arracher des bras de Akihiko et a couper tout contacte avec l'écrivain pourquoi as-t-il fais sa? que vas-t-il advenir de nos deux amant?
1. un an te revoir, est-ce possible ?

**note auteur:** bonjour tout le monde, ouais...je sais, j'était censé revenir avec le chapitre 5 de _l'alphabet romantique_ , figurez vous que je n'y arrive pas, j'ai essayer plusieurs fois, sa ne me plais pas, je sais pas pourquoi, mais sa ne me plais pas! enfin, pour vous faire patientez je vous ai sortie un nouveau truc, j'espère que sa vous plairas en tous cas, je vous souhaite bonne année et un joyeux noël hyper en retard XD allez, enjoy les gens.

 **note:** les personnages appartiennent a Shungiku Nakamura sauf Watara Aiko, c'est moi qui l'ai créée.

 **!ATTENTION!**

 **!CETTE FAN FICTION A ÉTÉ ÉCRITE PAR UNE NULLE DE L'ORTHOGRAPHE!**

* * *

L'amour est une chose précieuse et fragile, qui lie deux personnes pour la vie, sa, Misaki la savait. Il a aujourd'hui 24 ans, jeune éditeur à Marukawa, il a déjà édité quelques livres mais, tout ça ne semblait ne pas ravir le brun. Oui, cette nouvelle auteure avait un grand succès auprès des lecteurs, ses livres avaient déjà été traduits en plusieurs langues, preuve de son sa réussite. Misaki devait être fière de son auteur ou plutôt, il devrait mais, plus rien n'arrivais à le faire sourire. Le jeune homme vie désormais avec son frère qui surveille ses moindres faits et gestes, l'aîné avait finalement été mis au courant de la relation qu'entretenaient les deux amants et il n'avait pas du tout approuvé cela. Takahiro avait finalement arraché Misaki des bras de son « ami » et avais brisé son amitié avec l'écrivain ainsi que le cœur de son frère qui souffrais de la distance.

Le jeune éditeur souffla en repensant aux souvenirs de l'écrivain champion du manuscrit en retard – _sa c'est sûr, c'est son dada_ \- tous, il se souvenait de tous, du premier baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Akihiko jusqu'à leur séparation. Maintenant, combien de temps ne c'étaient-il pas vus ? Un an, peut-être un peu plus, il ne pouvait appeler Akihiko puisque son frère lui interdisait de passer des coup de fils sans qu'il soit là et Misaki obéissait, certes il pourrais mentir mais son frère fouillerais dans son portable à coup sûr :

-Takahashi-san ? Est-ce que tous vas bien ?

Le jeune homme releva la tête et vis son auteure dont il avait la charge depuis presque un an, une jeune femme, de seulement 22 ans, les cheveux cour et brun, aux yeux vert a l'allure féline. Cette femme avait un style androgyne ce qui surpris Misaki quand il apprit que ce n'était pas un auteur mais une auteure qu'il avait en charge. Son nom : Watara Aiko. Elle reposa sa question et cette fois, Misaki réagit :

-oui….oui, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis un peu fatiguer.

Elle approcha soudainement sa tête de celle de l'éditeur, plongeant ses yeux vert dans ce de Misaki et dit avec un sourire malicieux :

-oui c'est vrai que vous avait l'air fatigué mais, il y a autre chose.

Elle arracha son manuscrit des mains de Misaki qu'elle posa sur la table. La jeune femme partie dans la cuisine de son appartement ou ils se trouvaient et revenu avec deux tasses remplis de café, elle en tendis une au brun qui la pris volontiers, pensant qu'il est temps de faire une pause quand à Aiko, elle s'assis sur la table basse, en face du canapé et regarda intensément son éditeur ce qui mis mal a l'aise ce dernier :

-vous savez, sa fait presque un ans que vous êtes mon éditeur et, plus je vous vois, plus j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas.

Le jeune homme resta silencieux face à ses paroles. Misaki n'était pas étonner, il s'avait que la brunette était très forte pour deviner ce qui n'allait pas mais, lui raconter ses problème ne servirais a rien dans tous les cas, puis, le jeune homme ne souhaitais pas embêter son auteure avec ses histoires. Pourtant, elle avait l'air d'attendre quelque chose :

-allez-si, vider votre sac, je vous écoute.

Le jeune éditeur resta perplexe devant cette demande. Aiko avait demandé sa avec faciliter et sans gêne, les japonais ne font pas sa habituellement mais, vu qu'elle est française, on peut dire qu'elle montre son respect différemment et qu'elle ose poser des questions gênante sans problème après, y a aussi son caractère assez audacieux qui s'ajoute a sa. Misaki ne répondis pas à sa demande, il ne souhaitait vraiment pas en parler mais, La jeune femme n'est pas du genre à laisser tomber comma ça :

-vous devriez me dire ce qui ne va pas, garder tout pour soi est un poison bien plus mortel que celui du serpent.

Misaki la regarda, surpris, pour une jeunette, elle semblait bien plus mature que son éditeur. Il était vrais que Misaki souhaitais mourir par moment tellement il ne supportait pas la distance et sa « dépression » semblais vraiment lui empoisonner la vie. Il baissa la tête sur sa tasse de café, mais, devrait-il lui expliquer ce qu'il ne va pas ? Aiko savait écouter mais, serait-elle comprendre ?

Deux main chaude vinrent se posées sur les joues de Misaki et releva sa tête afin que c'est yeux émeraude croise les saphirs vert de Aiko :

-allez-si, dites-moi tous, je garderais tout secret, vous pouvez me faire confiance, je fais psychologue pendant mes heure de pose, puis, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais une inconnue non plus et je vous promets que je ne prendrais rien de votre histoire pour faire mon bouquin. Affirme-t-elle.

-Et bien, commença Misaki hésitant, j'ai effectivement un problème mais je ne pense pas que vous ayez déjà eu affaire à ça…

-quoi ? Vous êtes gay ?demanda Aiko pour plaisanter.

Misaki rougie violemment, oui, elle est vraiment doué pour deviner les choses, même les plus improbables. Le jeune éditeur affirma du hochement de tête mais, Aiko ne semblais pas étonner, est-ce qu'elle avait remarqué depuis le début son orientation sexuelle :

-punaise, dit-elle, sa fait le cinquième cas comme ça, mais toute la boite est remplis d'homo ou quoi ?

Bien qu'elle ne s'adressait pas particulièrement à Misaki, il ce vexas un peu, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire ? Qu'elle a toujours des gens de ce bord la a s'occuper et que c'est une banalité pour elle ? La jeune brunette demanda à Misaki de raconter tous depuis le début, ce qu'il fit en abréger bien sûr, sinon, ils en auront pour toute la nuit et il fit aussi attention à ne pas prononcer le nom « Akihiko Usami » autant qu'elle ne sache pas avec qui il sort :

-putain, dit-elle à la fin du récit, un an ! Sa doit faire long ! Et vous ne pouvais pas le voir en secret ?

-et bien non, puisque mon frère me surveille, il sait à quelle heure je rentre en général et il m'empêche de téléphoner sans qu'il soit a coter de moi pour écouter la conversation puis, même si j'appelais mon amant avec mon téléphone portable, mon frère fouilleras surement dedans, je suis même sûr qu'il l'a déjà fait. Explique Misaki.

-je vois…

La brunette ne trouva rien à redire, pendant plusieurs minute, elle ne parla pas, elle semblait être dans une profonde réflexion, prend-t-elle vraiment à cœur son problème ? Après deux cigarettes et une vingtaine de minute, elle tourna la tête vers l'horloge qui affichait 15h39, le jeune femme afficha un sourire sur son visage et dit sans quitter l'horloge des yeux :

-pourquoi ne pas aller le voir maintenant ?

-quoi ?! dit Misaki surpris par sa proposition, et le manuscrit, je dois vous dire ce qui vas et ce qui ne vas pas sur la fin et je dois aussi corriger les fautes !

-écouter, Aiko pris un air grave et un ton sérieux, je ne supporte plus de vous entendre soupirer et de vous voir déprimer alors, sacrifiez cette journée pour aller le voir et, en ce qui concerne le manuscrit, il peut attendre, je l'ai fini une semaine l'avance, je pense que vous avez largement le temps pour vous en occuper.

Elle avait raison, Il pourrait passer la fin de la journée avec son amant mais, son travail? Il est censé rentrer pour au moins déposer le manuscrit d'Aiko et, son frère ? Misaki lui avait dit, qu'il rentrerait plus tôt que d'habitude. Alors qu'il était dans ses pensées, la jeune femme partie prendre le téléphone et tapas un numéro que Misaki ne vis pas. Il revint à lui quand il entendit son auteure parler :

-Watara-san a l'appareil….hm…..non, il n'y a pas vraiment de problème avec le manuscrit, si je vous appel c'est à propos de Takashi-san, il a fait un malaise et rentre chez lui pour le reste de la journée afin de se reposer …oui, j'avais déjà remarquer aussi…oui, il seras la demain….non, pas la peine de prendre des nouvel dans la journée, il souhaite se reposer sans être déranger…..bien, je lui dirais…oui, au revoir .

Elle raccroche le sourire aux lèvres, vient-elle de mentir ? Alors que cette histoire ne la regarde pas du tout ! Mais quels auteurs prend autant part pour une histoire qui leur est indifférent ? Aiko se tourna vers son éditeur et dit :

-il vous souhaite un bon rétablissement et espère que vous irez mieux demain.

Et elle rit, tout cela l'amuse beaucoup, pourtant, elle n'a pas l'air de prendre sa pour un simple jeu puisque la jeune écrivaine semble garder une part de sérieux dans ses geste enfin, c'est ce que Misaki crois ou plutôt espère. Elle s'approcha du brun et dit, toujours ce sourire malicieux aux lèvres :

-bien, je viens de vous libérée de vos charge, il manque plus que je me débarrasse du frère poule et le tour est joué, j'ai déjà une petite excuse en tête en plus, si j'arrive à lui faire croire que vous restez ici cette nuit à cause de moi, vous pourriez rester avec votre amant toute la nuit si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Misaki rougi soudainement et fit non de la tête même s'il avait parfaitement compris, Aiko n'insista pas et demanda a son éditeur de lui passer le numéro de son frère pour qu'elle mette en œuvre le mensonge, que Misaki pensait, plein de sous-entendu :

-bonjour, je suis une des auteurs de Takahashi-san….hm…..non, il va bien enfin, il est juste sur les nerfs à cause de moi…..pourquoi ?...et bien, je n'ai pas respecté mes délai et du coup, c'était pour prévenir qu'il dormirait ici cette nuit, il ne souhaite pas vous réveiller si jamais il rentrait à 2 heures du matin.

La jeune brunette ce mis a gribouillé quelque chose sur un papier et le tandis a Misaki avant de s'éloigner de nouveau. Le brun le lu :

 _Sensei ! Dépêchez-vous !_

 **î**

 _Criez sa quand je vous ferais signe._

Elle allait même mettre en scène le mensonge avec son aide, elle a vraiment tous penser, sa valais bien 20 minutes de silence embarrassant, alors qu'elle continuais a parlez a Takahiro, elle fit un geste de la main et Misaki ce mis à crier comme s'il était énerver, bon, il n'était pas vraiment doué pour la comédie, mais il espérait vraiment que son frère croiras tout ça. Le ton d'Aiko avait changé, elle semblait plus affoler et raccrocha en vitesse. Est-ce que ça a marché ? Est la seule question qui trottait dans la tête du pauvre Misaki. Elle souffla un bon coup et finit par sourire, signe que tout allais bien :

-le tour est joué, dit-elle fière comme un enfant qui venait de faire une blague.

Misaki n'en revenais pas, son frère y avais cru, il n'a même pas posé de question sur « pourquoi c'était l'auteur qui appelait au lieu de lui ? » non, rien, Takahiro avais tout gobé, oui, il était naïf, sa c'est sûr mais, depuis un moment, il ne croyait plus Misaki, il ne lui faisait plus confiance alors, pourquoi avoir crue a tous sa, parce que le mensonge a été mis en scène ? Ou parce que c'est justement Aiko qui l'a prévenu ? Un sourire illumina le triste visage de Misaki, tout cela n'avait pas d'importance, il avait tout le reste de la journée libre pour aller voir Akihiko et ça, c'était une chose qu'il ne pensait pas possible :

-alors ? On dit quoi ? demanda Aiko sans gêne.

L'éditeur s'inclina avec tout le respect qu'il avait pour cette femme qui n'a pas hésiter une seul seconde a mentir pour lui, elle a pris son histoire très aux sérieux et l'a aider sans se soucier de ce qui pourrait lui arriver si on découvrait cette mascarade, il murmura un « merci ». Sa voix était étouffée par des sanglots de joie qui risquaient de faire surface à n'importe quel moment. La brunette tapa dans ses mains et dit :

-pas le temps pour les politesses ! Tu pars sur le champ et au pas de cours !

Misaki acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, il prit ses affaires, mis c'est chaussure, remercia encore une fois Aiko qui le réprimanda d'être trop lent et de perdre du temps en la remerciant puis, Misaki partie en courant de l'appartement retrouver l'amour de sa vie. Tellement de questions lui passaient par la tête, comment allait-il ? Avait-il supporté mieux la distance que lui ? Avait-il réussi à se nourrir correctement malgré sa longue absence ? Alors que Misaki courait vers le métro, bousculant par moment des gens sans s'excuser, le surnom de l'écrivain lui revint en mémoire et résonna dans sa tête, oui il voulait le revoir maintenant, il ne pouvait plus attendre, il était a bout.

* * *

 **Auteur:** voila j'espère que sa vous a plus cette nouvelle histoire me semble bien, j'ai passer toute la soirée pour l'écrire

 **Baka:** ouais, je me demandai pourquoi tu était encore debout a 00h30 ben, maintenant je le sais. dit?

 **Auteur:** oui il y auras du lemon T_T

 **Baka:** cool! combien?

 **Auteur:** je sais pas...enfin bref, je vous souhaite une bonne année et laisser un commentaire SVP, sa m'encourage a continuer


	2. mais qui s'y attendait?

**note auteur:** bonjour le yaoiste, oui je sais, je devais revenir avec la lettre E je sais, mais je pense retravailler sur les autres chapitre ainsi que sur ma première fanfiction, pourquoi? ben, en général, quand j'y arrive pas c'est qu'il y a un truc qui ne vas dans ce que j'ai écrit avant donc, plus vite j'aurais réécrit les chapitres plus vite vous aurait la suite de " _l'alphabet Romantique_ ", voilà, sa c'est dit, donc, le chapitre la c'est pour vous faire patienter, sans déconner vous allez être gâter se mois si! bonne lecture.

 **coter review:**

 _ **Mymy-san:**_ je suis contente que cette nouvelle histoire te plaise, c'est vrais que je vais un peu "vite" mais qui te dit que sa vas ce passer comme tu le pense *petit rire sadique*, quand a Aiko, c'est sur que je vais pas faire une fille a la con qui tombe amoureuse de notre héro bêtement, tu a cru quoi, que j'écrivais un shojo XD, plus sérieusement, des personnages que j'invente comme ça, je m'en sers comme aide pour le héro ou comme obstacle. je fait pas une fille écervelée digne de certain shojo, parce que les "je l'aime mais non je l'aime pas" ou "je l'aime mais y a quelqu'un d'autre qu'il l'aime je tente ma chance?", sa me fais chier, c'est pour sa que j'aime pas beaucoup Onodera, parce qu'il pense un peu comme ça alors que Takano lui dit qu'il l'aime. puis, je trouve qu'elle porte bien son nom ( Aiko= enfant de l'amour), petit jeux de mots avec son rôle et, je dirais que ce n'est pas vraiment une yaoiste/fujoshi, elle pense juste que tout le monde a le droit d'amour c'est tout. oui, Takahiro est un enfoiré, je sais, mais imagine, si tu apprenais que ton petit frère adorer, qui est tous ce qui te reste de ta famille, avait été dépuceler par ton meilleur ami en qui tu avais confiance, et avec la différence d'age qui est de 9; 10 ans, y a de quoi être retourner et, effectivement, il y a le coter homophobe de la chose qui ressort, je confirme. TU TE CALME! OK?! il y aura un lemon, mais pas tout de suite alors, pas la peine de me poursuivre quoi que c'est pas possible vu que je vie a je sais pas combien de kilomètre de la france alors, pour me retrouver bonne chance xp, en tout cas bonne année a toit aussi.

 ** _Radia:_** contente que sa t'ai plus et tu peut me tutoyer, il y a pas de problème.

 _ **Nazo-Ritsu:**_ oui, bon, pour les fautes, j'y peut rien, j'apprenais encore l'alphabet en CE2, sa explique mon problème. Moi aussi, je déteste les malheur de JR et SH mais, je te jure que c'est rien, comparer a ce que j'ai déjà lu, vas sur skyrock et tape "je suis de retour... de Rekia-Katia, il y a 53 chapitre mais c'est tellement horrible que j'en suis qu'aux 27eme, donc prépare mes mouchoir, je te passe aussi le bande annonce qui vas avec enfin si sa marche:

watch?v=hiyi03N1M30

 **note:** les personnages appartienne a Shungiku Nakamura sauf Watara Aiko.

* * *

Chapitre : 2

Dans un grand appartement en désordre et sombre ce trouvait un homme, assis sur un des canapés, en train de fumer sa centième cigarette de la journée avec une tasse de café en face de lui, posé sur la table basse. Akihiko avait pris l'habitude du fumer bien plus qu'avant mais, à quoi bon fumer autant si ça ne comble pas le vide qu'à laisser Misaki. L'écrivain repris une bouffer de sa cigarette déjà bien entamer tout en repensant a tout ce qui c'était passer. Misaki avais fait le choix de mettre au courant son frère de sa relation extrêmement intime avec l'écrivain, ce dernier ne c'était pas opposer a son idée et l'avais même encouragé, dans tous les cas, il fallait lui dire, mais, Akihiko n'avait pas prévus que Takahiro réagirais comme ça, en effet, son ami était très compréhensif mais, d'après ce que 'écrivain a pu voire, il n'est pas vraiment ouvert à tout ce qui touche son petit frère, quand ce dernier lui a appris la « nouvelle », Takahiro avait pris sa pour une blague mais, à la vue de la mine sérieuse de Misaki et de Akihiko, le sourire qu'il avait aux lèvre disparut et il fut pris d'une violente colère. Quelque jour après, il est revenu reprendre Misaki et l'écrivain n'avait pas eu de nouvel depuis. Takahiro semblait lui en vouloir, c'était évident puisqu'il avait rompu tout contact avec son amis, mais Akihiko ne lui en voulais pas…quoiqu'un peu mais sans plus, l'argenter avait compris sa réaction, son petit frère était un trésor pour lui, il le surprotégeais et faisait tous pour lui, au point d'avoir sacrifier ses études pour pouvoir l'élever alors, penser que Misaki n'est pas aussi innocent et vierge qu'il ne le pensait la surement retourner et de savoir qu'en plus c'est son meilleur ami qui c'est occuper de sa…..y a quoi être en colère.

Akihiko écrasa sa cigarette, se leva et commença à monter les escaliers pour aller se coucher, certes, il n'était que 18h mais, l'écrivain était très fatiguer, oui, fatiguer de vivre sans Misaki. Continuant de monter ces escaliers qui paressaient interminable, la sonnette de la porte vint le déranger, qui sa peut bien être ? jetant un bref coup d'œil vers l'entrer et il remonta les escaliers, ignorant totalement le bruit qui ne cessa pas. arriver en haut, avec un mal de tête, le bruit commençai a vraiment l'agacer, mais qui sa peu bien être? Aikawa-san? Isaka? un livreur? non, aucune de ces personnes était aussi insistante a la porte. le bruit continua encore et encore, Akihiko était déja dans sa chambre mais la personne qui ce trouver derrière la porte c'était mis a crier son nom ce qui augmenta sa colère:

-bon sang! mes qui sa peut-être. pensa l'écrivain a voix haute.

Il finit par choisir d'aller ouvrir la porte mais il jura que cette personne prendrai cher! arriver dans l'entrer, il ce figea en entendant la voix, ce n'est pas possible, il ne pouvait pas être la, pourquoi serait-il revenu? Akihiko ce dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte et découvris l'homme qui s'y trouvais, son nom passa les lèvre de l'argenté qui ne comprenais pas pourquoi il ce trouvais ici:

-Ta-Takahiro?

oui, le frère aîné de la famille Takahashi était devant lui, le regard plein de haine a son sujet, pourquoi était-il venu lui rendre visite? bien qu'Akihiko savais que ce n'était pas une visite de courtoisie. Takahiro entra sans quitter des yeux son ex-ami et dit:

-je doit te parler...c'est...c'est a propos de Misaki...Il a eu un accident...

* * *

 **Auteur:** voila c'est finit, je sais c'est cour mais la chute est bien non? avouez que vous ne vous attendiez pas a ça, je me trompe?

 **Baka:** moi je m'attendais a des retrouvaille avec un lemon...comme ce que tu avais commencer a marquer sur ton carnet et ou tu a arracher la page 2 fois. PUTAIN! sa fait hyper mal! tu le fais exprès, hein?

 **Auteur:** non, sa ne me plaisais pas et tu n'avais qu'a pas être la au moment où j'arrachais la page.

 **Baka:** tes marrante toi, c'est toi qui me dessine!

 **Auteur:** ouais, ouais, désoler, tu peut dire le mot de fin a nos lecteurs? s'il te plais?

 **Baka** : ok...MERDE!

 **Auteur:** tu fais chier! bon, cher lecteurs, peut-être que Baka dira le mot ou plutôt la phrase de fin une autre fois, laisser des reviews sa m'encourage a continuer. gros bisous les yaoistes! 3


	3. des aveux et le combat est lancé!

**note de l'auteur** : coucou les yaoistes sa va ?...ouais, je sais, je suis un peu en retard sur mes postes ce mois si, je suis désoler mais je revien avec un chapitre sur la fanfiction que vous attendiez tous (ou pas -_-' j'ai vraiment tendance a me démoraliser, un truc de dingue) enfin bref, je vais répondre a vos commentaire:

 **Mymy-san** : OUI! je suis sadique! MOUAAAAAH...

 **Baka:** *l'assomme avec un poile a frire* voilà, sa c'est fait, donc, désoler pour le petit problème mymy-san, Horsise a tendance a laissait son sadisme ressortir, je vais donc répondre a ton commentaire:

Heureusement que Horsise n'écrit pas de shojo, bien qu'elle est beaucoup d'expérience en la matière, en écrire un l'énerverait a un point, tu ne peu pas savoir. c'est sur, ce serait le paradis sur terre et dans les manga si tout le monde avait la moral de Aiko enfin, on peut toujours rêver. par contre, Takano n'est pas aussi parfait qu'on le pense, quand Onodera allais enfin ce déclarer a Takano (la deuxième fois que Onodera essayait), notre cher directeur en chef lui a sauter dessus alors qu'il n'avais pas finit donc, takano n'est pas PARFAIT! dommage que tu ne choisisse pas de la poursuivre, je suis sur qu'elle t'accueillerais les bras ouvert XD. en tout cas, merci pour ton soutient!

 **Auteur:** Rah! putain j'ai mal...

 **Baka:** * l'assomme une seconde fois* non, en faite je vais aussi répondre aux autres commentaire:

 **Nazo-Ritsu:**

parce que si Misaki pouvait voir Usagi-san tranquille, il y aurait pas d'histoire XD puis c'est drôle de faire chier les lecteurs...NON, vous reposer vos pierre merci! je plaisante! oui bon, les fautes...elle est juste en seconde et elle sait pas écrire le français, il y a juste un petit problème la dessus mais bon, c'est pas grave. en ce qui concerne la fanfiction "je suis de retour..." prépare-toi psychologiquement a ce qui t'attend avant de la lire ok? en tout cas merci d'encourager Horsise, elle en a vraiment besoin.

je vais y aller hein, salut!

 **Note:** les personnages appartiennent a Shungiku Nakamura sauf Watara Aiko.

 **!ATTENTION!**

 **!CETTE FAN FICTION A ÉTÉ ÉCRITE PAR UNE NULLE DE L'ORTHOGRAPHE!**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Cela faisait déjà une heure que Akihiko attendais dans le couloir de l'hôpital ou lui et le frère de son amant était entré. À peine Takahiro avait-il annoncé le tragique destin de Misaki que les deux hommes c'était précipiter dans la voiture de l'aîné des Takahashi pour aller à l'hôpital, mais, ce dernier n'avais pas autorisé son ex-ami d'entrer dans la chambre, alors, l'écrivain était resté là, a ce tourmenter. Assis sur une chaise, attendant, il se posait un tas de question, comment allait Misaki ? Est-ce qu'il était gravement blesser ? Mais, la question qui le tourmentait énormément était pourquoi Takahiro était-il venu le prévenir que Misaki avait eu un accident alors qu'il avait coupé tout contact avec lui ? L'argenter avait beau chercher, il ne comprenait pas :

-Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ! Alors qu'ils allaient enfin ce retrouver, pourquoi dieu est-il contre ce couple ?

Une voix fit sortir Akihiko de ses pensées, ce dernier tourna la tête vers la voix d'une femme qu'il vit courir et s'arrêter à sa hauteur, qui était-ce ? Voilà une autre question qui s'ajoutait aux précédentes, cette brunette aux yeux saphir, le regarda d'un air surpris et dit sans gêne :

-ne me dites pas que le grand auteur Usami Akihiko est l'amant de Takahashi-san.

Akihiko fronça les sourcils, mais qui était cette fille pour avoir autant d'information sur son amant ? L'écrivain continuait de l'observer, chaque trait passait à l'analyse, ses cheveux courts, son style vestimentaire, tout, tout passait sous les yeux observateur de l'homme méfiant à l'égard de cette femme bien trop familiariser avec Misaki à son goût. Pourtant, même si la brunette de 22 ans était intimidée par le regard aussi lourd d'Akihiko, elle ne recula pas pour lui dire :

-vous n'avait pas à vous méfier de moi.

Les mots de la jeune femme surpris l'écrivain, comment avait-elle deviné qu'il ne l'apprécier pas ? Lui qui arrivait à cacher ses sentiments à la perfection. La brune sourie a l'argenter qui s'énerva un peu plus, le caractère de cette femme ne lui plaisait pas, elle semblait se moquer de lui avec ce sourire arrogant :

-Ah ! J'oublie les politesses, je me présente, je suis Watara Aiko, l'auteure de Takahashi-san, je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer. Dit-elle en lui tendant une petite carte.

Après de bref présentation, Aiko s'assis a coter de l'écrivain et attendis avec lui. Un silence pesait au-dessus des têtes des deux auteurs à succès, en plus du silence, une tension était maintenue entre la jeune femme et l'homme d'une trentaine d'année ce qui mit mal à l'aise Aiko. Pour une fois qu'elle rencontrait l'auteur qu'il lui avait donné envie de faire ce métier, voilà qu'elle se retrouve en froid avec lui, la poisse ! Mais, la jeune écrivaine ne se laissa pas décourageais et décida d'engager la conversation :

-alors comme ça….vous êtes l'amant de Takahashi-san ? Demanda Aiko.

Silence…..l'écrivain ne lui répondait pas, il semblait la détester. La brunette souffla, perplexe devant le silence boudeur de son auteur préférer et pourtant, elle continua son monologue :

-je vois que vous me détester, tant pis, mais laissez-moi au moins essayer d'améliorer mon image. Ne me haïssez pas alors que vous ne me connaissez pas. .

Silence, c'est tout ce qu'Akihiko laissai percevoir encore une fois devant les paroles d'Aiko qui ne ce décourageait pas :

-j'ai parlé Avec, Takahashi-san, il semblait avoir un problème, alors, je l'ai un peu forcé pour qu'il me dise tout, et il l'a fait.

Un regard de la part de l'argenter qui réagis en entendant le nom de famille de son protégé :

-sachez que…. Il souffre énormément de la distance, vous lui manquez énormément, alors, j'ai menti pour qu'il puisse vous retrouver. Avoua Aiko, la tête baissée.

-vous avez menti ?

Enfin, Akihiko lui avait répondu, il ce redressa sur sa chaise, regardant la jeune femme, qui semblais affliger par l'événement, elle se sentait si mal qu'on entendait les sanglots envahir sa petite voix :

-Oui ! J'ai menti ! À son supérieur et à son frère pour qu'il puisse vous voir et passer le reste de l'après-midi et la nuit avec vous ! Sanglota Aiko, J-Je ne supportais pas….de le voir souffrir comme ça….alors….alors j'ai menti a tout le monde pour qu'il sourit de nouveau…...et…..maintenant…..par ma faute….il a terminé dans un hôpital….

Le cœur de l'écrivain aux yeux lavande ce serras face à ces aveux, sa colère c'était envoler pour faire place à la pitié, cette femme avait essayé d'aider leur couple mais, le destin n'avait pas apprécié ce geste et avait, une seconde fois, blessé l'amour du couple. Akihiko, regarda la femme pleurer a chaude l'arme, elle s'en voulait, elle se portait responsable de tout sa et, pourtant, rien était de sa faute, dieu devait être contre eux et leur amour passionné :

-j-je suis désoler….tout est de ma fautes…..sanglotas la jeune femme de 22 ans

-vous ne devriez pas vous en vouloir autant, consola Akihiko, vous avez essayé de nous aider, mais, le destin en a voulu autrement.

La jeune femme essuya ses l'arme qui continuai de couler tout en murmurant des choses que l'écrivain de comprenait pas, elle semblait parler une autre langue, quand on la regardait bien, elle n'avait aucun trait asiatique, elle était européenne, Akihiko en était sur mais d'où exactement, l'argenter ne saurais dire. Quelques minutes passèrent et les l'arme de l'auteure avait disparues, elle avait un regard déterminer tout en restant triste. Aiko se leva tandis la main à Akihiko et dit avant d'afficher un sourire :

-Et si on allait voir votre âme sœur ?

Le sourit sincère de Aiko remonta le moral à l'écrivain qui afficha un tout petit sourire. Ce sourire ressemblais a une lumière portait par l'ange qu'était Aiko, elle éclairait un peu son sombre chemin vers sa lumière a lui :

-aller, il faut rester positif même quand tout vas mal, sachez juste que je vous promets que vous retrouverais votre vie avec Takahashi-san. Dit Aiko, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

-comment pouvez-vous promettre de telles choses ? Demanda l'écrivain perplexe devant la promesse de l'auteure, si je n'ai rien pu faire pendant un an, je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire d'autre.

Aiko, agacer par la façon pessimiste de pensées d'Akihiko, lui attrapa le bras le tirant et dit toujours aussi déterminer :

-il y a toujours une solution, dans tous les cas, on va se battre ! Je refuse de vous voir tous les deux déprimer à cause d'un frère poule homophobe a la con !

Akihiko souri devant l'entêtement de la jeune femme, elle avait raison, on peut toujours trouver des solutions a tout, il suffit de se battre. L'écrivain finit par se lever, faisant face à la porte prêt à l'ouvrir et à découvrir l'état physique de son amant ainsi que la haine de son ex-ami.

* * *

 **Baka:** bon ben... je suppose que je doit faire la phrase de fin puisque Horsise ne c'est pas remis de son deuxième coup de poile...bon ben...merci d'avoir lu et laissez des review si vous voulez une suite...

 **Auteur:** * avec un tout petit peu de force* BI...SOUS...


	4. des reproche et de la haine

**Note auteur:** bonjour les gens, comment sa vas? moi bien, j'ai réussi a reprendre contacte avec une de mes fan mais bon, j'ai pas eu de commentaire pour le derniers chapitre ce qui ma un peu dessus, après vous me direz qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant et et je suis d'accord mais bon, sa me motive quand même de voir que des gens aime mes fanfiction T^T enfin bref je vous donne la suite pas trop en retard. bon lecture!

 **note:** les personnages appartiennent a Shungiku Nakamura sauf Watara Aiko

 **!ATTENTION!**

 **!CETTE FAN FICTION A ÉTÉ ÉCRITE PAR UNE NULLE DE L'ORTHOGRAPHE!**

* * *

Chapitre 4

La porte de la chambre blanche s'ouvrit dans un bruit inexistant, laissant entrer Aiko et Akihiko avant de se refermer derrière eux, les empêchant de fuir le regard plein de reproche qui les fixais. La chambre ressemblait à toutes les chambres d'hôpital, blanche, froide, sans vie, sans émotion et pourtant, la tristesse régnait dans cette pièce vide. La jeune femme s'approcha de Takahiro sans peur alors qu'Akihiko restait devant la porte, fixant, le cœur serré et les yeux humides, le corps inanimé du jeune garçon brun qui se trouvait dans ce lit tout aussi blanc que les murs de cette salle. Misaki était allongé dans ces draps immaculés, le visage douloureux, le corps bandé de bande taché de rouge, à part le bruit régulier du cardiographe, rien ne prouvait qu'il était encore envie. L'écrivain souffrait, tout comme souffraient les deux autres personnes présentes dans cette pièce pour Misaki :

-que fais-tu ici ? Demanda Takahiro d'une voix menaçante, je t'avais dit de ne pas entrer !

Le regard et la voix qu'utilisait son ex-ami voulait tout dire, il portait Akihiko comme responsable de l'accident. L'écrivain, blesser par le ton que Takahiro avait utilisé, baissa la tête, n'osant défier ce regard plein de haine et de reproche. Un malaise c'était installé dans la salle et une tension électrique c'était mis entre les deux hommes, Aiko sentait tous ces sentiments qui planaient au-dessus de leurs têtes, ce qui la rendais vraiment mal à l'aise, et pourtant, elle restait là, certes elle se faisait toute petite, mais, attendait le bon moment pour riposter à la place de Akihiko dans ce combat qu'elle regardait d'un œil très observateur. Le frère de Misaki se leva, et ce plaça devant Akihiko comme pour le défier ou bien pour lui faire peur :

-sort ! Ordonna Takahiro.

L'homme aux yeux lavande releva le regard et croisa les yeux de la bête folle de rage pourtant, l'écrivain de bougea pas d'un pouce, refusant d'obéir à cette homme enragé, bien qu'il ne ripostait pas, il restait là, narguant Takahiro par sa présence :

-Sort Immédiatement ! hurla le frère de Misaki, je ne veux plus te voir ! Je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de lui ! Disparaît de ma vie ainsi que de celle de mon petit frère !

Akihiko ne réagissait toujours pas, supportant la rage et les reproches de son ex-ami. Aiko, qui observait la scène, essaya de garder son calme, elle ne supportait pas de voir son auteur préférer subir le courroux de Takahiro, Ce dernier déversait tout sa colère sur Akihiko sans que celui-ci ne bouge d'un poil. Quelques minutes passaient, et Takahiro ne semblais pas vouloir s'arrêter aux mots comme "c'est de ta faute" ou encore " tu mérites de mourir pour ce que tu as fait", non, le frère aîné de Takahashi devait se venger, frapper ou bien tuer le responsable :

-ça suffit ! Intervint finalement Aiko, j'en ai assez entendu.

La jeune femme brune, s'approcha sans hésitation, les bras croisé sur sa poitrine, des deux hommes. Ces derniers regardèrent la femme s'approcher, elle dit en éloignant Takahiro de l'écrivain :

-avec tout le respect que j'ai pour vous Takahiro, vous n'avait pas à reprochez a Usami-san le faite que votre petit frère soit dans ce lit d'hôpital.

La jeune femme venait d'appeler Takahiro par son prénom, ce qui est une forme d'impolitesse, preuve qu'Aiko respectait beaucoup moins le frère de Misaki. Ce dernier la regarda, toujours aussi énervé, lançant un regard à l'androgyne que le soutenait avec arrogance :

\- pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, vous avait aussi votre part de responsabilité dans tout ça tout comme j'ai la mienne. Riposta Aiko

-comment ça?! Cria Takahiro révolter par cette accusation, c'est de sa faute à lui si Misaki est ici aujourd'hui ! S'il ne l'avait pas fait tomber amoureux de lui ! On n'en serait pas là !

-et si vous aviez accepté leur amour, on n'en serait pas là non plus ! Cria Aiko.

Takahiro ce figea aux dire de la jeune femme, il ne pouvait plus renvoyer le bombe qui venait de lui exploser à la figure. Aiko avait raison, si le frère de Misaki avait accepté l'amour que ressentait Akihiko et son petit frère, l'un pour l'autre, l'accident n'aurait peut-être pas eu lieux mais, l'homme brun à lunette ne pouvait accepter qu'une telle passion puisse exister entre son meilleur ami et Misaki. Alors que Takahiro allais essayer de riposter contre Aiko, le débat fut stopper par un toussotement qui se fit entendre dans la pièce. Tout le monde ce retournèrent vers le lit ou le corps inanimé de tout à l'heure commençais à bouger, personnes dans la salle n'osaient y croire, n'osaient bouger et pourtant, ce fut encore une fois, Aiko qui réagis le plus vite, attrapant Akihiko par le bras et l'entraînant avec elle vers le lit, laissant Takahiro derrière. Arriver au niveau du lit blanc, les deux auteurs ce penchèrent pour observer Misaki. Le jeune garçon gigotait un peu dans ses draps, gémissant de douleur et tossant par moment, la seul chose qu'attendaient la jeune femme et le trentenaire, c'est que le jeune éditeur ouvre les yeux et pourtant, il avait beau attendre encore et encore, rien. Misaki refusait d'ouvrir les yeux, comme si il avait peur de voir quelque chose, de ce retrouvé dans un endroit qu'il déteste. Les deux auteurs croisèrent chacun leurs regards, celui de Akihiko demandait ce qu'il devait faire ? Celui d'Aiko montrait une grande détermination. Elle attrapa la main de l'écrivain et la posa sur celle de Misaki :

-parlez-lui, rassurez-le. demanda l'androgyne

L'homme aux cheveux argentés s'assis sur le siège qui ce trouvais derrière lui, là où était assis Takahiro avant qu'il ne vienne se déchaîné, serrant la main de son amant, l'écrivain ce mis à parler, hésitant :

-Misaki ?

Pas de réponse de la part du jeune garçon au visage crispé de douleur, il semblait souffrir, est-ce ses blessures qui le font souffrir autant ? Le cœur de Akihiko ce seras en entendant un gémissement de douleur passer les fines lèvres de son amour, l'écrivain ne pouvais supporter de le voir dans un tel état :

-allez-y, dites quelque chose, faites-lui savoir que vous êtes ici et que tout vas bien. Encouragea l'androgyne.

Akihiko hocha la tête, et exécuta d'une petite voix, la demande de sa collègue :

-Misaki….Je suis là….tout vas bien….

La voix d'Akihiko était étouffée, comme si des sanglots bloquaient la sortie aux doux mots que l'écrivain voulait dire à Misaki qui continuait à bouger et a gémir de douleur. Est-ce que le jeune garçon aux émeraudes caché par ses paupières, dormait ? Était-il réveiller ? Akihiko ne savais pas, il voulait savoir. L'écrivain tourna le regard vers sa collègue, cherchant un soutien moral et visuel, mais la jeune femme ne fit rien d'autre que de lui dire :

-essayez plus de geste de tendresse, ne faites pas que lui tenir la main et haussez votre voix, même si vous devais pleurer pour parler, faites le. Il faut qu'il vous entende et s'apaise.

Akihiko ne croisa jamais le regard d'Aiko, elle restait concentrer sur les réactions de Misaki qui souffrait toujours. Alors, L'homme de 34 ans, choisi de continuer malgré le manque de soutiens :

-Misaki….s'il te plaît…réveille-toi…on a besoins de toi….j'ai besoins de toi….

L'écrivain aux yeux lavande osa un geste tendre, sur la joue de Misaki, sous les yeux attentifs de Takahiro qui n'apprécier pas ce geste plein d'amour et pourtant, le garçon hospitalisé s'agitait moins que tout à l'heure, ce qui encouragea un peu plus Akihiko :

-plus fort, insista Aiko, pleurez s'il le faut, dites tous ce que vous avait sur le cœur.

Encore une fois, la jeune fille ne lui avait pas adressé un regard, elle lui parlait seulement. L'homme aux yeux lavande resserra sa prise sur la petite main de Misaki, continuant à caresser doucement la joue de ce dernier :

-Misaki…..Misaki….Ouvre les yeux…..J'ai vraiment besoin de te voir, de t'entendre rire….

Quelque chose d'humide coulait sur les joues de l'écrivain. Oui, il pleurait, en publique en plus, mais, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, il ne pouvait plus ce contrôler, il avait trop souffert. Akihiko posa sa tête contre le matelas, plié en deux, comme si une douleur lui pressait l'estomac et il continuait :

-je suis désoler…..pardon Misaki…..je n'ai pas pu te protéger….je t'aime tellement….Misaki….pardonne-moi, je suis un mauvais amant.

Aiko ne dit rien, ne bougea pas, elle laissait son auteur préférer ce lamenter sur lui-même, elle ne faisait qu'observer Misaki qui c'était calmer, il ne bougeait plus, il semblait apaiser. La jeune femme souffla, il n'était donc pas réveiller, il va falloir attendre encore. Elle se leva laissant Akihiko pleurer sa douleur, la brunette s'arrêta a coter de Takahiro, elle le regarda et dit avant de sortir pour aller fumer :

-réfléchissez à ce que vous venez de voir, c'est vraie que si Usami-san n'avait pas rendu dépendant de lui Takahashi-san, rien de tout cela ne serais arrivé, mais, si vous aviez été un peu plus compréhensif, votre petit frère aurait été l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Pensez à ce que vous avait fait a Takahashi-san, pensez-y convenablement.

L'androgyne était sortie après avoir balancé a la figure ses mots si douloureux pour le frère aîné de Takahashi, il restait planter la a regardé son ex-ami pleurer avec le ciel, le malheur de ce pauvre Misaki. Seulement Takahiro ne comptait pas en rester là, il détestait Akihiko et il détestait la jeune femme, il avait envie, de frapper, de détruire tout ce qui est a sa porter. Ne pouvant pas laisser son courroux s'échapper de son cœur, de ses veines qui ne demandaient que la délivrance de sa colère et de sa frustration, Takahiro sortie de la chambre blanche, les poings serrés et des jurons dans la gorge, ce promettant de tous faire pour éloigner son frère de ces individus.

* * *

 **Auteur:** voila c'est finit j'espère que sa vous auras plus! n'hésitez pas a laisser des...

 **Baka:** ATTEND! j'ai rien dit moi encore!

 **Auteur:** Pfff... vas-y.

 **Baka:** est-ce que Takahiro vas devenir un tueur, psychopathe, possessif et homophobe pour protéger son petit frère?

 **auteur:** euh...je sais pas... j'ai envie de faire sa mais a la fois j'ai pas envie de le faire ressembler a Vladlen en faite.

 **Baka:** tu a pas du tout le même niveau de sadisme pour faire de Takahiro un Vladlen digne de ce nom.

 **Auteur:** la ferme! je déteste Vladlen! tu crois quand même pas que je vais mettre un personnage comme lui qui vas torturer et séquestrer des gens! puis sa s'appellerais du plagia!

 **Baka:** tu fait que sa de toute façon, tu plagie très souvent Medajin21 sur wattpad.

 **Auteur** : je reprend juste ses idées! on a pas les mêmes délire je te rappelle!

 **Baka:** pourtant, tu t'entend parfaitement avec elle , vous rigoler, vous dessiner ensemble, vous parler de la même façon de cette enfoirer de lâche de R (on vas l'appeler comme ça).

 **Auteur:** tu peut éviter de parler de ma vie priver devant nos lecteur ?

 **Baka:** oups, pardon, désoler.

 **Auteur:** enfin bref, je disais: laisser des review, sa me fait toujours plaisir et sa m'encourage a continuer, je vous dit a bientôt pour la suite BISOUS!


	5. un instant de joie?

**Note Auteur:** JE SUIS DE RETOUR POUR VOUS CASSER LES C*******...depuis quand il y a de la censure pour les gros mots?... bon, en s'en fout donc, je suis de retour avec un chapitre et je tiens a m'excuser pour l'énorme retard que j'ai pris sachez que sa ne fait pas longtemps que je suis en vacance et en plus j'était pas d'humeur a écrire a cause de ma soeur qui était a l'hopital. sinon tout vas bien, je passe en première L!('oui, meme avec tout les faute d'orthographe je passe XD) enfin bref je m'excuse encore une fois pour le retard et j'essayerais de vous donner le suite le plus vite possible XD

 **Review:**

 **Sora:** alors merci d'apprécier cette histoire! tout en sachant que c'est grâce a toi que ce chapitre et né, tu ma motiver et je te remercie énormément!

 **Note:** les personnages appartiennent a Shungiku Nakimura sauf Watara Aiko

 **! ATTENTION !**

 **! CETTE FAN FICTION A ÉTÉ ÉCRITE PAR UNE NULLE DE L'ORTHOGRAPHE !**

* * *

Voilà une semaine que Misaki est dans cet hôpital calme et lugubre, plonger dans un profond sommeil. Le jeune éditeur n'avais pas bougé un seul doigt, il respirait à peine, on aurait dit un mourant en train de vivre ses dernières heures sous l'œil attentif d'Akihiko qui venait chaque jour malgré les regards haineux de Takahiro ainsi que les interdictions de ce dernier.

Aujourd'hui, étrangement, l'écrivain était seul dans cette chambre immaculée et sombre. Le frère aîné des Takahashi n'était pas venu et Aiko ne pouvais pas rendre visite à son éditeur à cause de son travail. Alors, l'argenté, aujourd'hui, seras seul à supporter ce silence de mort, les regrets, les souvenirs, qui tournais en boucle dans sa tête comme un film interminable ainsi que les accusations et les reproche de Takahiro qui pesais sur les épaule de l'écrivain depuis une semaine.

L'écrivain était assis sur un siège, tenant la main de son bien aime, attendant le réveille de ce dernier avec impatience et désespoir. Oui, Akihiko était désespérer. Un an qu'ils ne se sont pas vues et, au moment où ils allaient enfin se retrouver, voilà que le destin s'amuse et s'acharne sur leurs couple et sur Misaki. Si jamais leurs destiné devait encore s'aggraver, Misaki ne se réveillerait jamais et, ce genre de d'idée, menait l'écrivain au désespoir et à la dépression

Akihiko finit par se lever, ne supportant plus la vue de son triste amant. Tout ça, tous ces événements devenaient insupportable pour lui. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : retrouver l'homme de sa vie et s'enfuir, avec lui, d'ici, de cette ville, de ce pays, de ce monde si crue. Aller dans un lieu où ils pourraient vivre sans danger, sans haine, sans mépris et sans cruauté mais, ce lieux n'est que mirage et illusion.

L'argenté, aux yeux lavande, soupira longuement, regardant par la fenêtre, d'un air triste et sans vie, le paysage. Étrangement, aujourd'hui, il faisait beau. Pourtant, le ciel avait pleuré, toute la semaine, le triste sort de Misaki et voilà que le soleil est de retour. Resplendissant et souriant, comme pour essayer de montrer de remonter le moral a Akihiko mais, ce dernier est bien trop triste et fatiguer pour faire faire un tel exercice a ses lèvre monotones.

Toujours le regard vers la fenêtre et le panorama Akihiko finit par fermer ses yeux, vidant un instant sa tête pour se détendre. Il croisa ensuite ses mains devant lui, lier ensemble. Il commença alors une prière désespéré, adresser à l'homme en qui il n'avait jamais cru. L'écrivain voulait à tout prix sauver, par tous les moyens possibles et impossibles, son bien aimé :

" _Je vous en prie_ , pensa-t-il, _si vous existez vraiment…..Sauvez le….sauvez Misaki. Je sais…..je n'ai jamais fait appel à vous et n'ai…jamais cru en vous mais, je vous en supplie…..aillez pitié de ce pau…_ "

Sa prière fut interrompue par un toussotement et un faible gémissement de douleur. L'écrivain s'approcha sans perdre de temps, et avec précipitation, de lit de la victime. Misaki bougeait un peu, levant une main come si il voulait attraper quelque chose en hauteur. Akihiko pris immédiatement la main de son bien aimer qui tremblais dans les airs, regardant avec insistance le jeune homme brun. Espérant un souffle, un bruit, un signe, une simple preuve que Misaki est sorti de ce long et éternel sommeil.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'un seul signe ne soit détecté, et pourtant, le moment tant attendu arriva. Misaki ouvrit doucement ses petits yeux, regardant son amant :

-U-Usa…..Usagi….-san, dit-il faiblement

Akihiko tomba sur sa chaise, tenant toujours la main de son amour, pleurant à chaude l'arme aux yeux. L'écrivain osait à peine y croire. Le jeune éditeur était réveillé, il était vivant, pas de perte de mémoire ou autres petites choses qui pourraient briser définitivement leur couple. Misaki, toujours conscient, sourit légèrement et difficilement, ce qui illumina son pâle visage, puis, il dit, comme si sa vie en dépendait :

-j-je….t-t…t'aime…..Usa….gi-san…..

Ces mots, qui résonnaient dans la pièce, finirent d'achever l'écrivain qui tenant, maintenant, a deux main celle de Misaki, pleurant les larmes qu'il n'a pas eu le courage de verser pendant tout ce temps sans lui :

-moi aussi Misaki…je t'aime….je t'aime tellement…..ne part plus jamais…..jamais, répondit-il en sanglotant.

Voilà, les mots si doux et rêver venait d'être dit, pour le plus grand bonheur du jeune homme aux cheveux brun qui, en faisant un grand effort malgré son faible corps vidé d'énergie, posa sa main sur la joue, humidifier par les larmes, d'Akihiko. Ce geste ne fit qu'intensifier les sanglots de l'écrivain qui n'y croyait toujours pas. C'était tout simplement trop beau pour être vrai et pourtant. Misaki était bien réveiller et lui souriant toujours. Akihiko, remercia l'homme dans haut à qui il avait fait une prière, qu'il avait trouvé ridicule mais, il semblerait que sa avait marcher, et ça, c'était tout simplement un miracle.

Et dans une sombre humeur, derrière la porte entre-ouverte, ce dressais Takahiro qui observais avec haine et dégoût c'est retrouvaille digne d'un roman à l'eau de rose.

* * *

 **auteur:** Voila! c'est finit! encore...

 **Baka:** oui on sais, tu est faussement désolé.

 **Auteur:** QUOI! mais je suis vraiment désolé!

 **Baka:** dit plutôt que tu préfère écrire ton histoire a toi et pas les fanfics

 **Auteur:** désoler si en ce moment je suis a fond sur mes propre histoires et j'ai changer de Fandome je te rappel, je suis plus dans  Maiden Rose que autre chose

 **Baka:** je vois ce que tu trouve de bien dans ce manga, a part violence et Sexe il y a rien de bien.

 **Auteur:** on vois l'amour entre Taki et Klaus, puis c'est le seul manga qui ma sensibiliser sur le sujet de la guerre. enfin bref j'espère que sa vous a plus chers lecteurs, laisser des review et je vous fait de gros gros bisous!


	6. l'esprit de la haine est dans nos coeur

**Notes auteur:** salut tout le monde, alors oui j'ai mis du temps a le sortir celui la je sais, je traine, mais j'ai un peu la flemme d'écrire, je suis en mode dessin c'est dernier temps XD enfin bref encore désoler et par contre je risque de sécher sur les prochain chapitre donc si vous avez des idées dite les moi et je verrais. enfin bref bonne lecture!

 **!ATTENTION!**

 **!CET FAN FICTION A ÉTÉ ÉCRITE PAR UNE NULLE DE L'ORTHOGRAPHE!**

* * *

Takahiro était encore devant la porte de la chambre d'hôpital où régnait une joie qu'il ne partageait pas. La scène qu'il observait d'un mauvaise œil était la seule chose qui l'empêchait d'entrer et de ce mêlé à ces retrouvailles. Il ne faisait que, depuis trente minutes, ruminer des jurons ainsi que sa haine, son dégoût et sa colère envers l'écrivain. Le brun a lunettes détestait de dernier. Non…..il ne le détestait pas, il le haïssait ! Il ne voulait plus jamais le voir, pour Takahiro, son ex-ami était l'homme qui lui avait pris son frère, qui avait perverti et sortie ce dernier du droit chemin, Akihiko était un poison.

Et, Malgré les explications désespérer de Misaki, le frère aîné de la famille refusais fermement de changer de point de vue, ou, même, essayer de voir la chose sous un autre angle. il considérait et considérai toujours Akihiko comme un danger pour son cadet. Takahiro était convaincu que l'écrivain n'aimait pas vraiment Misaki, que tout ce qui voulais l'argenté était de ce servir di jeune homme pour le sexe et uniquement le sexe. Après tout, Akihiko vivait toujours seul et n'aimait pas qu'on empiète sur sa vie privée alors, pourquoi voudrait-il de Misaki dans sa triste vie ?

Ces pensées pouvaient paraître Homophobe, Takahiro s'en fichait, c'est ce qu'il croyait et pensais ardemment. Le frère des Takahashi souffla longuement pour ce calmé, pour contenir sa haine et, prêt a jouer les hypocrites. Il entra dans la salle blanche, ignorant royalement Akihiko, il s'assit au bord du lit de son petit frère, lui adressant un sourire des plus faux. Le brun aux yeux vert regardait d'un mauvaise œil son aîné et dit sur un ton bien froid et dure :

-qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Ce ton que le jeune éditeur venait d'employer avait installé un horrible froid et malaise. Aucunes personnes dans cette pièce ne pouvaient prévoir à l'avance la colère de Misaki qui brillait et qui bouillonnait dans ses yeux vert émeraude presque devenu Opale de feux. Takahiro regardait son petit frère, très étonner par ce ton et ce regard que Misaki n'utilisais jamais :

-Et bien je suis ven….

-Et bien part! je vais bien! Et sa iras encore mieux quand tu seras partie. Dit le jeune éditeur sans quitter du regard Takahiro.

Ce dernier n'en revenait pas. Son cadet préférait cet… énergumène a lui? Est-ce qu'il le détestait ou bien c'est une colère passagère ? Oui…..ça ne pouvait être que ça, il devait lui en vouloir pour une raison que Takahiro voulais ignorer. Ils étaient quand mêle des frères souder, depuis toujours, ils se soutiennent et ne se sont jamais détestés. Alors…..pourquoi maintenant sa changerai ?

Le brun à lunette lança un regard meurtrier, haineux, plein de dégoût et de rage, a Akihiko qui déglutit difficilement. L'écrivain regarda son amant avec in aire très grave :

-Misaki…..tu ne peux pas dire ça, c'est ton frère! dit-il pour calmer Misaki

-toi! Ne le défend pas! C'est a cause de lui qu'on n'a pas pu se voir, qu'on a souffert. Je refuse que ça recommence ! Et si personne ne le sort de cette foutu chambre, je vais le faire moi-même!

-Misaki...

Misaki semblais énerver plus que jamais, la fatigue avait laissé place a la rage, a cette colère qui n'avait pas pu exploser le jour où Takahiro était venu le récupérer. Le jeune éditeur fixa son frère, tels un meurtrier enrager, en même temps qu'il retirait la couverture blanche qui recouvrait ses jambes. Il se stoppa net, regardant sa jambe droite inexistante. Elle n'était plus la! Il ne pouvait plus marcher! Durant l'accident, le brun avait perdu sa jambe, les chirurgiens on donc été obliger de l'amputer jusqu'au dessus du genoux.

Les deux autres hommes présent dans la chambre était tout aussi choquer que le brun de 24 ans. Ce dernier releva la tête vers son amant, les lames aux yeux. Il dit da sa petit voix tremblante presque de peur:

-m-ma…..ma jambe…. Je….je ne…..pourrais plus…..j-jamais…..marcher?

Misaki semblait effondrer, regardant Akihiko en pleurant. Pour le jeune homme, ne plus marcher voulait dire plus de liberté, plus d'indépendance, il ne sait même pas si il pourra continuer son travail qu'il apprécie beaucoup. Puis, est-ce que l'écrivain voudras encore de lui malgré son handicap ? c'est raison était peut-être idiote mais elle tenait a cœur a Misaki. Il tenant a son Usagi-san et a sa vie avec lui et maintenant, a cause de ce stupide accident, leurs vie ne serras plus comme avant, il ne serais qu'un boulet pour Akihiko.

Takahiro souffrait lui aussi de voir son petit frère chéri sans sa jambe et avec autant de larme sur le visage. Posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune adulte, il n'eu pas le temps de prononcé une syllabe qu'il fut rejeter. Le jeune éditeur dit sans même regarder son aîné:

-je te déteste! Tout es de ta fautes! Je veux que tu sorte de ma vie! Tu n'est pas mon frère! tu n'es qu'un monstre.

Les larmes de Misaki coulait toujours autant sur les pâles joue du pauvre Misaki a bout de nerf, il craquait, il se sentait trahis, bêtement, il ce sentait trahis. Akihiko pris doucement son amour dans ses bras, essayant de le consolé malgré tout puis il dit en regardant Takahiro :

-je suis désoler mais tu devrais partir, il est fatiguer et a besoins de repos.

Le frère aîné des Takahashi, ce leva en lançant un regard meurtrier a son ennemi juré, sortant de cette chambre en ce jurant d'éliminer ceux qui le séparai de son frère, il croisa Aiko. Cette dernière avait écouter la conversation et souriait en regardant le brun a lunette puis elle dit avant d'entrer:

-ironie de sort, vous avait éloigner votre frère de Akihiko maintenant c'est vous qui êtes éloigner de lui. N'est-ce pas drôle quand on y pense?

* * *

 **Baka:** mouais...la suite est assez prévisible je trouve.

 **Auteur:** c'est parce que tu es dans ma tête que tu sais ce qui vas ce passer pour la suite même si j'ai le syndrome de la page blanche.

 **Baka:** pas de bol

 **Auteur:** enfin bref, laisser des review les gens! sa m'encourage a continuer et sa m'évite de traîner si j'ai plein de review!

 **Baka:** gratteuse vas...sinon on espère que sa vous a plus et gros BISOUS


End file.
